Love is Crazy
by Mysteriol
Summary: FINALLY! 5TH CHAPTER UP! T+N! A new transfer students enters Touya's school and the latter develops a crush on her. Nakuru volunteers to play matchmaker but things starts to get weird.How come Touya is falling for his matchmaker instead?
1. The Return of the 'Dangerous Girl'

Love is Crazy

Ah! My first time on a chaptered fic on Touya and Nakuru! This is especially dedicated to those T+N fans like Anony ('0') Mouse, Lizziechan…etc. Hope you guys enjoy! 

This is when a new transfer student comes in and Touya falls for her. Trouble spills when Nakuru volunteers to be their matchmaker. Things get strange…How come Touya is falling for his matchmaker instead? Is love crazy?

Mysterio000

*

"Have you heard of the new transfer student coming over to our class this term? Heard she's a chick from England!" 

The whispers and rumors about the new transfer student spread far and wide over the Tomoeda University, somehow also reaching the famous all-star dark-haired Touya Kinomoto. 

The lad sat quietly on his seat, flipping the pages of the History textbook slowly, turning his attention away from the gossips that were going on around him.

__

Stupid transfer student…Who cares about her anyway?

"Ok, class! Settle down, please!" Sakasen-sensei clapped her hands as everybody settled back down at their seats. The teacher was smiling as she glanced at the students in front of her.

"Well, I'm really glad to announce the arrival of a new transfer student, Bernise Hisko, who will be joining us this term." She announced as everybody grew silent almost immediately. Sakasen-sensei smiled as she turned to the door, "Hisko-san, please enter the classroom."

The door slid opened as a beautiful raven-haired lady stood in place in front of the door, dark tresses tied neatly in plaits. Wolf-whistles were instantly heard around the classroom as she smiled politely, walking up to Sakasen-sensei.

"Well, Bernise, you may seat in front of Touya Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto, please raise your hand," The teacher called out as Touya, somehow mesmerized by the girl's beauty, raised his hand slowly as the girl smiled, nodding as she made her way down to the desk.

"Wow, you lucky guy, you get to seat behind the babe of the chicks, Touya." Another classmate behind Touya announced, grinning widely. Touya shrugged, turning back to the classroom where Sakasen-sensei was still smiling, brighter than ever.

"And I wish to welcome one of our old students back." The smile grew wider as she gazed down at the curious expressions on her students' faces. Sakasen-sensei turned towards the door, "You may come in now!" 

The door suddenly slid opened as everybody looked on in shock.

"KONNICHI WA, MINNA-SAN!!!" The familiar jubiliant and bubbly voice exclaimed as the figure waved constantly.

"Akizuki Nakuru!!!" Everybody cried out in surprise and joy as the girl who brought much laughter in the past giggled. 

Touya froze in his seat.

__

What the hell is that girl doing here? Doesn't she knows she's dangerous!? Damn!

Nakuru's chocolate brown eyes turned towards Touya and twisted into a wink, causing him to sweatdrop. 

"Akizuki-san, you may take the seat next to Kinomoto," Sakasen-sensei said, pointing towards Touya. Nakuru beamed, "Hai!" She slid past the desks before stopping in front of Touya's.

"Hello Touya! So we meet again, ne?" She said, brown eyes beaming down at the dark-haired lad. He shrugged, leaning back on his chair, "Yeah, I guess." She giggled before settling down beside him.

"Ok, class, let's not waste anymore time. Let's begin today's lesson with something interesting. Chemistry textbook, pg 167." The teacher announced.

Everybody groaned.

*

Touya Kinomoto stared straight ahead of him.

Bernise Hisko.

Beautiful babe, sexy hips, nice bom-bom and blah. 

He leant back on his chair, biting the tip of his pen as he continued staring. Perhaps the gossips that his pals told him were true. This girl sure is a hot one.

__

Ne, Touya Kinomoto, you can't be staring at a girl in class. She's just a girl, mind you. It's Bernise Hisko you're watching! Stop staring, idiot! 

He mentally slapped himself as he turned his eyes away from her. His head jerked up as a hand flicked in front of him. His eyes turned to meet those of coffee color. He sighed as the hand moved back.

Nakuru smiled, "What ya looking back there, Touya?" He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Akizuki." 

"Nu-uh! It's Nakuru! N-A-K-U-R-U! Nakuru! Not Akizuki, ne, Touya?" She beamed. Touya groaned, "Fine, fine! Now shut up before we both get caught!"

Too late.

"Kinomoto and Akizuki-san, please be quiet." The teacher warned as she shot them a stern look. Everybody in class turned to look at them. Touya let out a silent sigh as the girl beside him only giggled silently.

__

Damn, this season sure is gonna be tougher than I thought. Help me, Kami-sama!

*

"Touya-kun!" The familiar voice exclaimed as the bubbly girl took the seat before Touya Kinomoto, placing her lunch before her. She beamed as Touya shot her a menacing look. 

She picked up a sandwich and took a bite before smiling warmly at Touya, "I haven't been seeing you these days, Touya. How are you?" Touya rolled his eyes, "Very fine until you came along." 

She giggled, "Ne, so you're still the same Touya I know." He rolled his eyes for the umpteen times before asking, "What are you doing here in Tomoeda again?" 

Nakuru laughed, "Because of Eriol-sama." Touya's eyes slitted, picturing the mysterious azure-haired boy, "What about him?" Nakuru smiled, "He misses everybody here so he decided to come back…" 

A mischievious grin crossed her face, "Especially that 'someone'." 

Touya shrugged, "Who? Sakura-chan?" 

"Anou baka! Of course not! It's Tomoyo-san." She announced truimphantly.

A puddle of fruit punch splattered on the table as Touya began to choke wildly. Nakuru laughed as she handed Touya a bottle of mineral water. He gulped it down, coughing a little before stopping.

Silence.

She burst out laughing, "What? Too shocked?" Touya shrugged, "Just a surprise, that's all." She smiled, "I always thought they look good together." Touya hesitated before nodding, "Maybe."

"Anou… You seems to be daydreaming in class all the time." Nakuru said, eyeing Touya closely in the eye. His eyes grew huge as the chopsticks he held in his hands dropped onto the table.

Nakuru grinned mischieviously, "Oh I see! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

"Don't be mad, Aki—Nakuru!" Touya whispered fiercely, hoping not to attact anyone's attention in the cafeteria. Nakuru laughed, leaning back on her chair, taking another bite out of the sandwich.

"Need my help, dear ol' Touya-kun?" She asked 'oh-so-innocently', clasping her hands in an angelic manner. He rolled his eyes, "You're mad." 

She laughed, "Well, maybe I am." 

She suddenly grew serious as she leant forward, "Really, Touya, you have a crush on that Hisko student?" Touya folded his arms, "You're crazy, Nakuru." She laughed, "I already said I am…"

She eyed him before breaking into a smile.

"Love at first sight, Touya-kun?"

His eyes narrowed, "Really, Akizuki, don't jump to conclusions like that, you know." 

She giggled before standing up, taking her lunch tray, "Well Touya-kun, I don't really care what you say anyway 'cause I'm gonna help you from today onwards."

He eyed her narrowly, "Help? As in what?"

She grinned mischieviously.

"Matchmaking. What else?"

**

End of chappie!

Next chappie soon up! 

I don't know how many T+N fans there are out there. But if you are one, tell me by reviewing, ok? I know this chapter sucks, but please drop at least a review, onegai? To motivate me, how about it?

I really hope I won't get Writer's block for this! AH!  


Mysterio000


	2. You're not so bad after all

Love is Crazy

Mysterio000 w/ ya again! Arigatou for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you'll keep stay tune, ok? And keep the reviews coming in, ne?

Well, you can check out my the other T+N fics if you want. There are two for you to chew on. They are only one-shot. I dunno if I wanna continue. But plz r n r this and I will definitely continue,k?

Plz note: There are also hints of ExT to play along the way. Can't blame me! I'm a die-hard ExT fanatic!

Mysterio000

*

"Touya! Touya-kun!"

Akizuki Nakuru cried out as she rushed towards Touya who was walking home from school the next day. He turned around to meet the beaming girl who was flagging two tickets. 

He frowned. Surely she was up to something?

"Nan de, Akizuki?" He scowled, turning back ahead, sliding his hands in his pockets. She pouted cutely before trotting up to him, "Ne, Touya-kun, that's Nakuru, if you don't know! And look what I've got here! Two tickets to a concert!"

She waved the pink tickets in front of him as he paused. He narrowed his eyes, "Tickets? For what?" 

She beamed, "It's to a concert that takes place tomorrow…It's a major orchestra concert. I'm pretty sure she'll go out with you!"

He blinked before looking at Nakuru, "She!? Who the heck do you mean!?" Nakuru laughed, "Who else? Bernise Hisko-san!" 

Touya groaned, rolling his eyes away, "Don't be mad, Aki—Nakuru! Save those tickets for yourself!" She persisted on, "Ne, ne, Touya-kun, I'm your matchmaker, remember?" She pouted, holding the tickets out, "Surely you won't want to miss this chance when it's right before your eyes?"

He shrugged, "I don't care." "Touya-kun! I'm sure you want to date her out, right? Just do it! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Nakuru yelled after as she ran up to catch up with the walking-fast Touya, "Don't be chickened! It's just a girl, Touya!"

He turned around, sighing, "Fine, I take it. You won't leave me alone until I get the tickets?" She smirked truimphantly, shoving the tickets in his palms, "Ne, ne, I knew you'd agree! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

He glared at her for a long time before sighing, "Don't be a busybody, Nakuru. And I'm going home now."

She beamed and waved, "Ja ne, Touya!" 

He frowned before turning towards his path and stalked off.

"Touya-kun! Touya!" She cried out again.

He turned around, groaning, "What the heck, Akizuki!?" He was losing his patience, for goddamn's sake!

She began to hop up and down excitedly, "GABATTE NE, TOUYA-KUN!!!"

He rolled his eyes, turning back and leaving for his home, gripping the tickets tightly in his hands.

A few distances away, the pink moon guardian watched on with a smile as her secret crush for many years walked off.

She giggled.

Hey, whoever said this was even a secret crush? Practically the whole of Tomoeda knows!

*

"You passed the tickets on to Touya?" The 14 year old Clow Reed reincarnation queried as he sat on his 'throne of evil', "Why?" 

Nakuru sighed as she plopped down exhaustedly on the red couch as Spinel settled in Eriol's lap. 

"He has a crush on Bernise-san. I thought I may just help out." She replied, leaning back on the couch, crushing the cushion in her face tiredly. Eriol sighed, shaking his head, "Let me get this straight. You like Touya but you are the matchmaker for him and Hisko-san? What on earth is going on?" 

Spinel sighed, "Don't tell me you're giving up on Touya after having a crush on him for so many years?"

Nakuru jerked up from her seat, "Iie! I just thought that since his my crush and you know…" She giggled, "Might as well make him happy."

Spinel frowned, "You're one weird girl…" Nakuru smiled, "Well, yeah…" 

She sighed softly, leaning back again, "Touya's so cuuuuuuute….I just sometimes wish he'll like me back one day." 

Spinel rolled his eyes, "You're so goddamn irritating. Why would a guy like him fall for you?"

__

POW!

*

"Is she here yet?" Nakuru asked excitedly as she and Touya peered out of the bushes the next morning where school was out as usual. Touya groaned, "I still don't think I should do this." 

He received a punch in his ribs. "Don't be mad, Touya-kun! Don't you want to date that beautiful Bernise out? I'm sure you do! So you better not let this chance slip by!" 

He was about to let out another groan when a pair of footsteps were heard. Nakuru nudged him, "That's her! Now get out and do your part!"

"But—"

"Out!" She whispered fiercely and gave him a hard push, causing him to stumble forward right before Bernise Hisko. 

She jumped back at the sudden appearance but relaxed when she realized it was one of her classmates. She smiled, "Hello Kinomoto, what are you doing here?"

He flushed furiously as he fumbled the tickets behind him, "I…I…I just want to…Well…"

"Oh man!" Nakuru whispered as she slapped her forehead, sinking back into the bushes with a frustrated silent sigh. "He's a goon and a coward when it comes to this kind of thingy!"

Bernise watched Touya with a pair of curious eyes, "You want to what, Touya?" He groaned inwardly before standing up straight again, "I just want to know if you're free tomorrow night."

Silence.

__

Yes, yes, yes! Go, Touya-kun! Nakuru cheered silently as she watched on.

"I'm free tomorrow night…Why?" Bernise asked. Touya shrugged before holding out the tickets, "I-I just…got a pair of tickets to tomorrow's orchestral concert…I just thought that since nobody is willing to go with me, how about you?"

She beamed, "I love orchestral concerts! Sure, no problem! I'll come tomorrow!" 

__

Yes! Touya's heart cried out in joy.

"So…I'll pick you up at 7pm?" He asked uncertainly. She smiled, "No problem, Touya!" 

She took one of the tickets before waving good-bye, "I'll see you tomorrow then! Ja!" 

Touya froze as he stood with the one ticket in his hands.

"TOUYA-KUN!" Nakuru jumped up towards her friend, "Touya! You did it! Hurray!" The dark-haired boy finally recovered and bit his lips hard to keep himself from cheering. He faced Nakuru and nodded before letting out a smile, "Yeah…I guess I should thank you, Akizuki." 

She beamed, putting her hands behind her back, "Ne, remember, it's Nakuru! N-A-K-U-R-U!" 

He shrugged before smiling, "Yeah, sure, Nakuru."

She giggled before waving good-bye, "Best of luck to you tomorrow, Touya! Don't be a coward like you are a few days ago! Ja ne!"

He watched as the chocolate-haired girl skipped off joyfully. He stopped silently, staring down at the ticket before smiling.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nakuru-san…"

*

Touya Kinomoto laid on his bed on that night, thinking in his own world. 

Bernise…

Ever since she came, she had somehow caused him to blush furiously every now and then…

Touya buried his face in his hands, going red again, "God! I'm infatuated with a girl who just came not long ago! What the heck am I doing?"

He sighed before leaning back on his hands, "Well…It's not wrong to have a crush on a girl anyway…But I'm goddamn lucky I get to go out with her at least one time…"

He smiled.

"Well, that's all thanks to Aki—, no, Nakuru. If she hadn't given me the lectures, I would perhaps still be crouching away from Bernise like an idiot…" 

He let out a chuckle.

"Funny how things can be……."

Silence.

"But suddenly, I just kinda start liking Nakuru…She's not so bad after all." 

**

End of chappie!

Keep the reviews coming, pple! And for the last sentence above, plz note that Touya meant the 'liking' as in 'friendship'. Well, I admit this chappie is a little short but dun worry, the next one will be up soon! Ja!

Mysterio000


	3. Learning to Kiss

Love is Crazy

*ducks from rotten eggs*

Ok ok! I know I promised to update yesterday but didn't do so! GOMEN NE! I think someone's about to kill me… *glances at Kitty kat, Anony ('0') Mouse and Lizziechan who are holding up knives*

Yikes! GOMEN NASAI! Well, I've been toooooo busy enjoying myself during the hols to care about updating. So plz be kind enough to read and review this one, ok? Promise I'll update as soon as possible! 

Mysterio000

*

Touya Kinomoto glanced nervously at the clock in his car before taking another look outside the window. His heart jumped upon the thought of seeing his 'crush of the week' soon. 

"Touya!" 

His heart almost jumped to his throat at the familiar sweet voice of Bernise. He watched as the English girl entered his car and settled down, smiling sweetly at him, "Ok, Touya. Let's go!"

His heart melted as he pulled on the gear. He couldn't help the pink stains rising on his cheeks as he felt the sweet aroma of the girl in the car everywhere. 

"Which theatre are we going, Touya?" She asked, gazing at him. He flushed immensely, trying to concentrate on the road, "U-uh…I-I think that will be Rakao Theatre…I-I think." 

She laughed, "You're so cute, Touya!" He flushed even more as he fought to keep his mind on the road. 

As they went on the expressway, she suddenly leant forward, picking up a photograph placed at the front. She faced Touya, showing him the picture, "Who's this?" He took a quick glance at the picture before turning his attention back to the road.

"That's my mother, Nadeshiko." He replied as he turned on a corner.

She smiled, "She looks sweet." Touya nodded, "She's the greatest in the world." She giggled as he turned into the carpark.

*

"Ne, you think things will work out?" Spinel Sun asked as he gazed uncertainly at the pink moon guardian. Nakuru frowned as she stared through the telescope, "Well, it should be. Touya's madly in love with her. She's such a sweet person. Of course things will work out."

"You're not jealous?" He asked. Nakuru blinked before looking at Spinel. She then smiled, "Maybe. But as long as Touya's happy, I'm happy, ne?"

Spinel shrugged as he stared down to the road through the telescope. He then saw a red car passing by. He glanced at Nakuru, "Ok, they're here." Nakuru snapped her fingers, "Let's go!" 

Spinel sighed, "Are you sure this is ok?" Nakuru beamed, "Hey! Being matchmaker is one of my best points, ya know?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

*

Touya sitted himself next to Bernise as more people began to enter the theatre. Bernise held out a cup of popcorns, "I bought one cup for you when you were at the Gents. Here, take this." Touya flushed, accepting the cup, "I'll pay you later." 

She shook her head, "No, it's alright. Just take it as a treat from me." Another pink stain rose up his cheeks as he settled down quietly at the seat. The curtains soon drew apart and the concert soon started. 

*

"Shut up, Spinel! Can't you see I'm getting everything down into the video camera? They look so kawaii!" Nakuru whispered as she peered through the video camera, taping down the scene before her where Touya and Bernise sat. Spinel squirmed in the moon guardian's pocket, "Well, all I know is that this sucks."

He received a swat.

"Shut up Spinel! The show's about to begin!" 

The concert started and the music floated through the atmosphere. Nakuru grinned mischieviously as she scrolled the view nearer, overhearing what both of them were talking about.

"Isn't the violinist wonderful? He's playing it soooo perfectly!" Bernise gushed, her blue eyes staring out enviously at the stage. Touya shrugged, "Yeah, sure, he's good." 

He certainly didn't know a thing about a damn instrument like a violin or drum… 

__

Uh…wait…Is a drum even an instrument? He thought sarcastically.

*

"Wasn't that wonderful!? The bass violinist was soooo cool! And the cello players were great, too!" Bernise said excitedly as she and Touya walked out of the theatre. He put his hands in his pockets, nodding, "Yeah, all were cool."

She raised an eyebrow, "All? Nah. The conductor was so slow and unsteady in her conducting! She should have been more swift! The whole show was almost crashed because of her!" 

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." She then gazed up at him, causing him to flush again, "Well, Touya, where do we go now?" 

He thought for a moment before smiling nervously, "How about getting supper? I'm hungry." Bernise smiled, "Good idea! Let's go!"

And she linked her arms around him and pulled him to the car. 

Some distances away, a blue-winged creature and a moon guardian was watching it all. 

"You sure you're happy with this?" 

Silence.

"…Yeah…" The pink moon guardian replied before putting her hands into her pocket and letting out a sigh, "…I guess…" 

*

He shivered with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he felt her hands linked around his. But he couldn't deny it. He was indeed happy. They had had their supper already and was now strolling back to their car parked a few distances away.

__

Damn, I should have parked furthur…Then I could have more time with her…

He stopped as he heard a rustle some distances away. Bernise glanced at him curiously, "Something the matter, Touya?" He shrugged before shaking his head, "No. Let's head back." 

They came across the carpark and he released her hands, "I'll fetch you home now. Come on, get in the car." He was about to walk to the other side when he felt her hands grabbed his again.

He looked down at her quizzically. Her mesmerizing eyes stared back. 

He gulped.

He knew exactly what she wanted.

__

Kami-sama…Don't tell me she wants a…a…k-k…kiss?

He stopped breathing as she took another step closer. 

She wet her lips.

__

Whoa.

She leant forward.

__

Kami-sama…Of all heck things….GOD! HELP ME! WHAT ON EARTH DO I DO NOW!? I've never kissed anyone before!!!!

She almost came in contact with him when another rustle in the bushes made him step back to reality. He quickly ran to the other side of the car, "We've got to get back quickly. I still got a project to do." 

Bernise sighed and was about to get in when both of them heard voices behind somewhere.

"Damn! You ruined their moment!"

"I was ONLY helping you! You think I'd be so cruel!?"

"What!?"

"You baka! Don't tell me you really want to see them end up kissing!?"

"NANI!?!?"

Touya stood up, recognizing the voice immediately. But he couldn't really conclude yet. He ran towards the bushes where the rustles were continuing. He then pushed the bushes apart and was about to peer in when he felt a sharp pain on his legs. He let out a yelp before tripping forward.

"TOUYA-KUN!"  


He groaned as he felt the pain on his leg intensified. 

__

Must be the prickly bushes. Darn things.

He felt something strange, however and he opened his eyes. He then gaped in horror as he realized he had fallen on top of the pink moon guardian who had her eyes huge.

"NAKURU!!!"

*

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to ruin your moment." Nakuru apologized as she and Touya sat on the bench of the park after he had sent Bernise home. Spinel had flown back when Eriol called for him.

"Daijoubu…" Touya sighed, leaning back against the chair, "I guess that's how things work out sometimes…" He then smiled, "Demo, come to think of it, I think I should thank you." 

Nakuru grew curious, "Doshite?" He chuckled, staring out to the skies, "I've never kissed a girl before. I don't even know how to. If I make a goddamn mistake, Bernise would probably think I'm a fool." 

She laughed, eyes twinkling, "Well, there's always a first time for a kiss, Touya-kun…" 

He grinned, "Maybe you know how to?" She giggled, "Iie! I myself hasn't kissed before!" Her eyes gleamed, "But maybe you can ask Eriol-sama or Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-sama just told me they had had their first kiss just last night…"

She giggled, "Aw, sugoi…" Touya sighed, "Sometimes some people just get the luck and some don't." 

Silence.

"So you think you'll dare to kiss Bernise again on the next date?" Nakuru asked, gazing at Touya, "You guys almost did it if not for Suppi-chan…" Touya smiled, "Ne, daijoubu…But I don't think I want to go on a date again. It's kinda scary…I mean, Bernise's such a high-class girl from England…She wouldn't want to go out with a jerk like me."

"You're not a jerk, Touya-kun," Nakuru commented, smiling, "I find you quite nice." He shrugged, "Maybe." 

Both of them stared up to the skies when she suddenly jerked up, smiling, "You said you want to know how to kiss, ne, Touya?" 

He shrugged, "Just the basics. Or else no girl would ever want to date me out." She laughed, "How about me?"

He blinked, "You what?" She touched her lips, "I can teach you how to kiss!" 

He gaped dumbly when he flushed instantly, realizing what she meant. "Iie! Not that kind!" She giggled, flushing herself, too, "Anou baka! I'm just joking, Touya!" 

She leant forward, "You look cute when you blush, Touya!" He shrugged, trying to look away, "Crap." 

"…So you still want to learn?" She asked, smiling, "As in, the innocent kind?" Touya shrugged when he nodded, "Just the basics. I need 'em to survive my love life. Sounds stupid, I know." 

She giggled, "Well…from what I know…Your lips just meet and your tongues will start playing tongue-hockey and…"

"Wait. How did you know?" He asked curiously. She laughed, "I once asked Eriol-sama how to kiss! He seeked Clow Reed's help before telling me!" Her eyes twinkled, "That was before he kissed Tomoyo himself." 

He shrugged, "That sounds stupid." She beamed, "Yeah, I know. But maybe it isn't if you try it out yourself." He frowned, folding his arms, "How do I know?" She giggled, pointing to her lips, "Here's one for you to experience!"

He flushed immediately, "Don't be nuts!" She giggled again, bringing her knees up to her hands. 

He looked at her before asking, "You're joking, right?" She looked at him quizzically before breaking into a smile, "Depends on how you see it." 

Silence.

"You mean I can give it a try?" He asked. She stared at him as he quickly flushed, "I mean, I just want to like…um…I don't mean to take advantage of you or anything." 

She smiled, "You want to practice to use it against Bernise-san?" He shrugged before nodding, "…I guess…I don't want to act like a jerk when she does that stuff on me again." 

Nakuru giggled, "I understand…"

Silence.

He gazed at her before she looked at him.

Their eyes met before she broke into a smile.

"Well, ok, if that's ok with you," She replied, eyes twinkling. He nodded dumbly. She giggled before she sat closer to him. His heart pounded.

"B-but I don't know how to…" He stuttered. She laughed, "I'm feeling nervous myself…I never kissed before, you know?" She looked up at him, flushing, "But I want to help you. I mean, you don't want Bernise to see you as a jerk, ne?" 

He nodded dumbly. 

She laughed before taking his hands and leaning forward.

__

Kami-sama…

His heart pounded as he felt her coming closer. He closed his eyes, heart racing like hell.

__

Nakuru's just teaching me how to kiss…So why am I feeling so scared?  


Another blush came…

Their lips touched.

**

AHAHAHAHAHA! Well I'm gonna stopped there. I know, this is one weird chapter. Going a little too fast, ne? Well, too bad. Cuz I'm rushing for time. Anyway, hope you fans enjoy it. Arigatou gozaimasu. Drop a review, onegai!  


Mysterio000


	4. A girl asking for a date

Love is Crazy

Wahh! Mysterio000 here again! Arigatou for the splendid reviews you guys gave me! Here's the next chappie and I do hope you'll keep on reviewing and reading! Arigatou!

Mysterio000

*

Their lips touched lightly and Touya felt his world spinning around him. 

Damn, it was his first kiss. He knew nothing.

Yet, everything for him seems so smooth and peaceful…So natural. 

He unconsciously took Nakuru's hands and deepened the kiss….

Then she pulled away, her face growing pinker and pinker. She let out a nervous giggle, "Well, that was um, nice." Touya flushed unconsciously, "Yeah, I guess…" 

She laughed, scratching her brown locks, "So I guess you know the basics now, ne, Touya-kun?" He dumbly nodded, "I-I guess…" She beamed, blushing pinker, "Well, you were…good." 

He flushed again, brushing his dark strands from his eyes, "…Maybe…" She giggled, standing up, "Well, I'll have to go back already. Eriol-sama must be worried for me." He stood up, too, "I'll send you back." 

She smiled, "You mean it's alright for me?" Touya nodded slowly, "Yeah, that is, unless you don't wanna." She hopped excitedly, "A spin in Touya's car? Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

And before he knew what was going on, she tugged on his hand and linked hers around his, pulling him excitedly to his car.

*

"You mind if you lift off the shelter?" Nakuru pointed to the car ceiling. Touya shook his head as he pressed on a button, "I've always wanted it this way, too." The shelter lifted up and the car immediately transformed into a sporty little one. 

Nakuru immediately stood up, grinning, "Ok, Touya! Let's rock!!!" 

The dark-eyed boy couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he pushed on the gear and drove off. He heard an excited squeal from the pink moon guardian as the car took off in high speed.

"This is wonderful! You're the best, Touya-kun!"

He laughed along as the windy breeze brushed past him. 

__

So Nakuru isn't so bad after all…

He smiled to no one in particular. 

__

I still don't get it…What and why did I hate her in the past? 

Because she's annoying and irritating? 

Nah…I just found out she's just trying to be helpful. 

*

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Touya-kun!" Nakuru bidded farewell as she closed the car door, waving, "Ja ne! Mata ashita!"

Touya let out a smile, "Ja ne." And with that, he pressed on the handbrake and drove off. Nakuru hopped after the car a few distances before stopping, waving madly.

"DOMO ARIGATOU, TOUYA-KUN!" She shouted after the car disappeared down the road.

Silence.

She beamed before turning back to the mansion and hopping in happily, "I'M HOME, ERIOL-SAMA!" 

She closed the door after her, beaming at her blue-eyed master who was eyeing her curiously on his Throne of Evil. She pouted, "Nan de!?" 

Eriol broke into a wide knowing grin, "Oh I see. So someone's found her prince charming after all." 

__

WHACK!

"ANOU BAKA!" Nakuru exclaimed after smacking the pillow in her master's face before running up, humming a song happily to herself. 

*

"Oniichan!"

Sakura Kinomoto peered through the gap of her brother's room. She giggled before pushing herself in, glancing down at the dark-haired boy who was lying on his bed, reading a magazine.

He frowned, not pulling his eyes off the magazine, "You didn't ask for my permission, kaijuu." 

She giggled, for once not arguing back. Touya sat up from his bed, "You're not arguing today. Are you sick or something?" Sakura shook her head, "Iie! It's just that…Well…It's just that…"

"THAT GAKI BULLIED YOU!?!?" He flared up, bursting like an explosive firecracker. 

"IIE! IIE!" Sakura shook her head profusely, "Syaoran treats me very well, Oniichan…It's just that…" She giggled, "Well…promise you won't kill me, ok?"

Touya rolled his eyes, lying down again, "Nan de?" 

Silence.

"Are you in love, Oniichan?" 

__

NANI!?!?!?!?

"THE HECK!?" He exclaimed, jerking up from his position. Sakura took a step back from the sudden outburst, "You look as though you're…smitten with someone…Are you?"  


"CHIGAU, KAIJUU!" Touya shook his head profusely, "Don't be mad!" Sakura giggled, "Ok, I'll leave you alone now…" She was about to step out of the room when she turned and faced Touya again.

"I heard you and Nakuru are on very good terms nowadays…" She paused before smiling, "You're in love with her?"

"YOU MONSTER!!!! I'LL GET YOU LATER!" He yelled as Sakura immediately exited out of the room, trying to stiffle her laughter.

"I GUESS I'M RIGHT, ONIICHAN!" She shouted from outside.

"NANI!?!?!?" Touya bursted, quickly exiting out of the room, "BAKA KAIJUU!"

"YAH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed as Touya chased after her.

"GET BACK HERE, KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!"

"ONIICHAN's in looooooooooove!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*

The phone rang as Touya sat up lazily from his bed, picking up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi…Who's this?" 

"Touya! This is Bernise!" 

Touya immediately sat up from his bed, "Bernise? What is it?" He heard a giggle at the end of the line. 

"It's nothing really…I just thought I wanted to talk to you…" She whispered softly. Touya rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, whassup?" 

"How about another date tonight, Touya? I got a pair of tickets to another orchestral concert…" She said. 

__

ANOTHER GODDAMN CONCERT!?!?!?!?!?

He almost fainted at the thought of the boring concert that took place yesterday. He gulped silently before answering.

"I-I…I um, my father don't allow me to attend concerts. He says there are many bad guys there." He stuttered through his lie.

"What?" She said in amusement, "Bad guys? How come?"

He quickly thought of an excuse, "Ne, I don't really know. He just thinks it's unhealthy." 

"Oh, that's too sad…How about going to the—"

"Why not we just meet for dinner and I'll send you back after that?" He suggested rather unwillingly, "I have to rush through a project, you know, Bernise. I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's fine, really. So you'll pick me up today at 7pm, ok?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, no problem."

"Then I'll see you tonight, Touya. Good bye." She said before hanging up. Touya shrugged as he hung up, too. He laid back on his bed.

__

Weird…Days ago, I was so excited and nervous about getting a date with Bernise…But now…I sound so reluctant to even go out for dinner with her…Why's that? Bernise's a hot girl with thousands of guys going after her…She's so pretty, so cool…How come now when I think of her, she seems just like any other normal girl?

He thought, frowning before turning on the other direction.

__

Definitely weird…

The phone rang again. He heaved another huge sigh before picking it up, "What is it again, Bernise?" 

Silence on the other line before a giggle sounded. Touya frowned. It sounded familiar and it was definitely NOT Bernise.

"Were you thinking too much of your crush, Touya-kun?" Nakuru on the other line asked playfully. Touya smiled suddenly, lying back relaxingly on his bed.

"Guess so…Whassup?" 

"You free tonight, Touya?" 

He was about to say 'yes' when he remembered his date with Bernise.

"I…I don't think so. Got a date with Bernise."

"…Aw, that's too bad."

"Why?"

"I wanted to go out with you, you know. I'm bored at home. There's nothing much for me to do…" She said, "And if I don't see you for one day, I'll miss you, you know." She added teasingly.

He laughed, "Well, that's true. But I already promised Bernise. Gomen ne." 

"Then it's alright. A man must always keep true to his words, isn't it?" She asked, giggling, "How about booking a date with you first for tomorrow?"

He chuckled, "It's my first time hearing a girl asking a guy out for a date." He could picture her pouting cutely.

"Ne, it's the new generation, Touya. So how about it? Maybe we can go to the amusement park or something?" 

He hesitated before smiling, "No problem. I'll pick you up at 7pm." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu! I knew you're the best, Touya-kun!" She replied cheerfully, "Anyway, I've got to hang up. Eriol-sama's waiting to call Tomoyo-sama."

"Tomoyo-sama?" He asked, confused.

"Ne, I'm just practicing for the future, ya know?" She laughed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, ne, Touya? Ja ne!"

"Ja ne," He replied before the dial tone met his ears. He sighed before lying back on his bed.

Then a smile broke out on his face.

He actually felt happy……..that he was going out tomorrow with the person whom he hated so much once…

__

Well, like the saying goes, feelings changes like how people changes…He thought with a smile on his face.

__

I guess I don't hate Nakuru anymore…In fact, I find her quite nice actually.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!  


Wah! Didn't think this chappie would be so boring, ne? But plz stay tune, k? And R n R, ok? Ja ne!  


Mysterio000


	5. I'm in love?

Love is Crazy

AEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter of Love is Crazy is finally UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How long has it been? 3 years!? Whatever, just read! And to Pseudonym *dunno how to spell* who says that I shouldn't do my fic in a boy's mind, let me say that I'm comfortable doing this way and it makes things more interesting. So no offence. 

Enjoy while reading,

Mysterio000

*

"Ne, Touya-kun, are we heading to the amusement park or something?" Nakuru asked as she sat in the sports car of Touya the day after his date with Bernise. A twinkle came to his eyes.

"That's for you to find out and for me to laugh about." Touya teased as he turned on a corner." Nakuru pouted as she leant back, enjoying the breeze coming through.

"So how was your date with Bernise-san yesterday?" Nakuru asked. Touya let out a smile, "Not very good. We just had dinner together and I sent her back home." Nakuru frowned, "That's all? And how come you're so happy about it?"

Silence.

"'Cause I think I don't like her anymore…?" Touya hesistantly said. Nakuru almost fainted with amusement. 

__

Does that means all my matchmaking had gone down the drain!?!? Nakuru thought bitterly. But something inside her began to bubble up. _Well! At least that's good! I get to have more time with Touya-kun!_

"Touya-kun, at least tell me which direction we're going! North, south, east or west?" Nakuru pleaded. Touya laughed, "I already told you that's for you to find out-" "And for me to laugh about." Nakuru cut in.

Touya grinned, nodding.

It was a record actually. To think he was actually feeling more happy than he ever felt when going out with a girl. 

To count in reality, he had gone out with more than two dozen girls. But none made him more happy than going out with what he once called his 'rival', Nakuru. Whom he once hated so much. 

Things sometimes get too funny. Sometimes too funny that he couldn't understand why.

__

I must be crazy.

*

"You're stupid." Eriol muttered, "And dense. Totally idiotic." He continued mumbling as he and Touya sat down on the Hiiragizawa living room the next day. Eriol had invited Touya over for a cup of tea and before the brown-haired boy even had time to settle down, Eriol had started mumbling some senseless words.

"What?" Touya asked, blinking at the sorcerer. Eriol let out a sigh, "Forget it. Anyway, I'm here to speak to you about something." Touya sighed, "Like what?" 

"Nakuru." 

Touya blinked again, looking both puzzled and curious, "What about her?" He tried to act brave but inside, his heart was beating like a zillion times faster. 

"Really, Touya, tell me your opinions about her." Eriol simply said. 

Touya blinked for the third time. 

Silence.

"Eh…Hyperactive…A girl with too much caffeine…Eh…" He paused, scratching his head, "You know what? I don't know." 

Eriol folded his arms, "Well, let me tell you this. If you love her, you better treat her right or else I myself will send my powers after you." Touya blinked for the fourth time with a reddened face. 

"…What makes you think I love her?" He asked slowly. Eriol sighed, "Don't tell me you don't because I won't believe it." 

"So you think I love her?" He asked, eyes huge. Eriol frowned, "It's a fact." 

"I don't--" He was about to defend himself when the blue-eyed boy cut in, "Cut it out, Touya. You know you love her. So stop denying it. If you want her to be your girlfriend, just do it." 

Touya blinked for the fifth time of the day.

"…Seriously…" Touya started, face flushed, "…What did I do that makes you think I love her?" 

"Actions…Your expression…Everything." Eriol simply stated. Touya rolled his eyes, "Crap!" 

"Your heart beats faster when you're near Nakuru, your eyes twinkle when you watch her, your smile turns into a soft one when she smiles at you. It's all so simple." Eriol said, still having his arms crossed together with a tight frown on his lips. 

"…She's just a friend." Touya argued.

"Fine. Whatever you say. If you want to argue with your own feelings, then let's just leave it at that." Eriol stood up, still with the same tight frown on his mouth, "That's all. You may leave."

Touya shot him a weird look before heading for the door, "You're nuts, Hiiragizawa."

"Same to you." Eriol went back to his trademark smile, eyes grinning wildly. 

*

He rolled on his bed with many thoughts tangling in his head. He thought about the previous conversation he had with Eriol and how that sorcerer had mentioned about the expressions he had shown whenever with Nakuru. 

He shrugged.

__

How come that damn sorcerer knows so much!?!?!? 

He frowned and thought back to the days he spent with that 'girl-with-too-much-caffeine'. Yesterday he had brought her to the airport to watch the aeroplanes fly by for the whole day and she had been too happy and excited about it. A smile lit up on his face. Of all the times he spent with her, Nakuru never shown him a glum face like all the other girls he had dated before did. She had been happy about everything. She never complained about the little things he missed out. Like yesterday when he forgot to bring his wallet and Nakuru ended up paying for everything. Still, she smiled and assured him that everything was alright.

He sighed, tossing on the bed once more. 

__

Really, Touya-kun, it's alright. After all, you gave me a happy time today and this is the least I could do to pay you back.

B-But--

Alright, Touya. If you feel so bad about paying for this, why don't you treat me an ice-cream the next time we meet?

Alright.

Deal?

Deal.

Will vanilla do? 

Whatever you want. 

What about chocolate?

Sure thing.

What about peppermint?

As long as you like it.

Really?

Really. 

He sighed. Times with Nakuru had definitely been wonderful. But surely…surely he couldn't be in love with her, right?

He shrugged.

In love with Nakuru?

"I don't think so." He muttered but he couldn't help feeling frustrated with himself. He thought back on the times when Nakuru had tried matchmaking him with Bernise and somehow they both ended up on a date together. Then she had taught him how to kiss and how he had flushed throughout that process. 

"But m-maybe…" 

He paused.

"Just maybe…I am…" He bit his lips.

"In love." 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Yeah! Finally found the inspiration to continue this fic! Dun ask me how I found the motivation…I juz did. Haha. Ni way, r n r!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


End file.
